We all grow up eventually
by HumbleyWritten
Summary: X Middle School safety patrol are now in High school, probably the most socially confusing and demanding part of any teenagers' life, but then again we all coup with this emotional battle, some way or another. Rated M just incase


Just a quick hello from me, I actually watched the series a lot when I was in middle school, and re-watched it recently just to rekindle with my own childhood. Sadly it did not continue on for more seasons, so... I ended up starting a fan fiction of my own before I knew it, now this is my perspective of how the story later progresses, I wrote this plot more for fun rather than any sort of commitment or long term goal. if you don't like it feel free to write your own. I'm just sharing what I wrote, If you do like what you read, I humbly thank you for your time and hope you enjoyed my take on the characters. I do not own the main character's, how ever I did create the Antagonists as well as the side characters, I do not own Disney's Fillmore, I'm just a fan. The original story was written by Scott M. Gimple, And without further delay please enjoy my fiction.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Huff, huff, huff._

I see the blurs of my hands swing in and out of vision.

 _Huff, huff, huff._

Black and white squares, zoom beneath me.

 _Huff, huff._

My chest is on fire, my breath is warm and dry. There is shouting going on around me, and yet I can't seem to make out what any of the voices mean.

 _Huff, huff._

I see towards the distance, lockers race by me on either side, then my eyes glue to the back of a boy. Eugene Salazar, the name comes up as I follow him around the corner.

 _Huff_

I recollect my thoughts on Eugene. The guy was my perp, 10 counts of skipping class, 8 counts of breaking and entering, as well as several other offences including sneaking into the girls' locker room with a camera. The dude was a total sleaze, and it was my job to take this sucker down.

 _Huff_

"FILLMORE! WATCH OUT"

I snap out of my train of thought when I hear my name from behind. Just in time I bob my head to the left as something small wizzes by my right ear. I look ahead and I see Salazar with a paint ball pistol in his hand, looks like the dude is making a final stand. I notice a door coming up along the hall way, I come to a stop and roll to the right, dodging 2 more shots, then open a classroom door for cover.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU OFFECERS!" Salazar shouts at me.

* _tack, tack, tack*_

Three more rounds hit the door, I then feel a hand touch my back, then hear the same voice that called my name earlier.

"Doesn't seem like he's playing very fair now is he?"

Without looking I already know who it was, Joseph Anza. An honest, loyal, hard-working, pretty boy, but above else a good friend. I was actually really surprised that he caught up to me so quick, then again he's been on the force longer than I have.

*tack, tack*

Two more rounds go off, one hitting the door again, and the other hitting the garbage bin on the left side of the hall. I hear a chuckle from Anza.

"What is this guy even shooting at, does he even know how to aim that thing?"

I notice a puncture hole in the garbage bin plastic. "Anza, those aren't normal rounds, the balls are solid paint, if that stuff hits you, say good night."

"Great… now that's just cheating."

I look around for a solution, the only thing that I can possibly even use is that stupid trash can, but it's on the other side of the hall, ' _isn't this just my luck.'_

 _*tack, tack, tack, click*_

I immediately know the sound, Salazar hit a ball jam and I get my opportunity. ' _Guess my luck isn't that bad after all.'_ I jump out and make a dash to the opposite side of the hall, never looking away from my target. I grab the lid of the bin from the inside, then in one solid motion I spin to my left, cleanly pulling the plastic lid right off and whipping it at Salazar's paintball marker knocking it out of his hand. Then while disoriented Anza sprinted up to the perp tackling him to the ground while zip-tying his hands behind him.

"Eugene Salazar, you are under arrest for numerous accounts of breaking school rules. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you under X high-school law"

I walk up towards Anza as he pulls Eugene up onto his feet.

"Nice throw Fillmore." He said in-between his panting.

"Thanks Anza, just glad no one got hurt"

"Well looks like you called it, he was armed, guess it was a good thing you sent your partner to the other side of the school."

I notice Joseph crack a cocky smile.

"Drop it Anza… as I said before, I'm just glad NO ONE got hurt, that includes you too."

"Whatever you say bud"

"Dawg, let's just go back to HQ"

He replied with a nod. As we made our way back, other safety patrol officers arrive at the scene, as they all proceeded to tape off the area for documentation, all while glancing over at the two of us with smiles of approval.

 _'I've never been the type to hunt for recognition, on second thought I've never really cared about others period, not until I hit middle school that is. It was an unlikely friend I made that turned it all around. Wayne Ligget, he was the one that showed me that breaking the rules hurts everyone, not just the person doing it… Call him my last life line before falling into a deep dark spiral, he showed me that also by doing nothing about it, was exactly the same as hurting others. From then on something clicked, I changed, I wanted to stop those who would gain off the of the misfortune of others, what l have done and what I plan to keep doing is to be the one who stands up against it all, not just to be remembered but because it is the right thing to do.'_

I pull myself out of my thoughts as I notice Joseph handing Salazar off to one of the junior officers. At the same time from the corner of my eye two distinct officers arriving to the scene, the two were fairly well dressed sporting safety patrol vests, Division "A" Commissioner Dave Armstrong and Division "B" Commissioner Horatio Vallejo. Unlike regular officers who wore an orange straps or the "belt", the commissioners wore a sleek orange and black vests. Although there were two divisions in the force, both had their own strengths that made law enforcement in this school one of the best in the country.

 _'Contrary to the name, Dave Armstrong had a fairly slender build, although very tall, I'd guess he was almost 6' 2". A Caucasian with short brown hair, and soft light brown eyes to match, Dave had a very soft mellow personality. That being said, don't let that fool you, the dude was a master tactician, almost ruthless even, word around the halls is apparently he took on the entire chess team all at once playing 6 games of chess at the same time. After beating them all he ended up showing each of them where they went wrong. Being the exact opposite Horatio Vallejo, was rash and upfront, never afraid to charge in the front lines. We've known each other since I started on the force back in middle school. Back then the Hispanic was far chubbier, and still had some baby features. Puberty was good to him so to speak, he lost a lot of his baby fat and was now a pretty broad guy, standing at 5' 8", and he still had short black hair.'_

The two then approach Joseph and I.

"FILLMORE! Do you know how much damage you caused the school?"

"Hey Vallejo, chill out man, it wasn't my fault this time, he was armed." I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Come now Vallejo, Officer Fillmore and Officer Anza did an excellent job, considering the situation." Dave mentioned in defense while giving me a wink.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, but I'm still going to get chewed out by Principal Folsom, I just can't believe she only comes to me when there's property damage, why doesn't she ever yell at you?" Vallejo stated towards Dave while shaking his head.

Joseph then jumped in, "I still can't believe she transferred here from our old middle school." He said with a chuckle "Just relax Vallejo, you've had plenty of practice taking an earful from Folsom, if anything there is no one better qualified for the task."

We all started to laugh.

"Gee thanks…." Vallejo replied sarcastically, "In any case, Armstrong is right you boys did a great job, thank goodness no one got hurt. You boys should go get some rest, head back to HQ and file your reports, then go take it easy." Vallejo then looks at me with a grin, "I know someone who's been worried about you."

I raise my eyebrow in a way letting him know not to go there, he then raised his hands in defeat and motioned Dave to follow.

### ### ###

Joseph and I ended up back at the HQ, it was completely empty. I guess everyone was out either doing rounds or on crowd control. It's not every-day that a perp would be armed, although back in middle school, no one ever thought of it, in high school, it seems to happen a few times, although in this line of work we all chose to take the risk. As Joseph and I settle down at our desks to finish up our reports, two officers enter the room, both who we know very well from our middle school days.

 _'The first was Officer Karen Tehama, the top forensics specialist on the force, and a huge biology and chemistry freak. She was the go to for the team when anything had to be traced from hair strands, to whipping up make shift smoke bombs for raids, and if that wasn't enough she was pretty to boot. Compared to how she was in middle school she got taller, up to about 5' 4" and had a very slender build. She had black hair with purple highlights (which she kept from when she was younger) and tied her hair up in a bun. The second was Officer Daniel O'Farrell or Danny, he was the crime scene photographer, and always had weird and interesting hobbies. Probably the most interesting Scotsman I know, he was very clumsy just like his middle school days but surprisingly with all his random hobbies he became a well-rounded individual. Danny always had an innocent pure nature about him, guess that's why even though he screws up sometimes, you can never stay mad at the dude. Towering above everyone on the force, even Dave, Danny stood at 6' 5" and was fairly toned, he was a ginger, with freckles, and for some reason always had an absent expression. From what I heard around the halls, the dude was actually quite popular among the girls at X High, but then again he would always be oblivious to rather obvious signs of affection towards him.'_

"You guys look spent" Danny points towards my shirt. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized how drenched in sweat my shirt was.

"It's all good Danny, all in a days' work" Joseph said with a smirk. I then notice him awkwardly turn to Karen, while shifting his eyes down. "Hey… Kare."

Karen looked at Joseph with a light smile, "Hey Joe, I heard the perp was armed, I'm glad you're ok."

Joseph looked up with a bit more confidence, "Of course, it ain't the first time that Fillmore and I have been in this kind of situation." His expression then turns to a subtle smile with a soft look in his eyes. "I'm just going hit the showers, I'll meet you back here, and I can drive you home?"

"Joe that's alright, Derek is waiting for me outside." Karen said with a warm expression.

Joseph cringed a little, but not enough for anyone else notice. I watch him with concern, his eyes met mine for a sec letting me know he was ok.

"Oh that's cool, well I'm just going to file my report then, you should probably get going, don't want to keep him waiting." I notice Joseph put on a fake smile as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm off, you guys take care ok?"

We all nod and wave. Then right before arriving at the door, Karen turns around and looks at me.

"Hey Fillmore, you know you shouldn't make your partner worry this much, it's almost her 18th birthday, I want her to actually enjoy her birthday party."

I look up at Karen from my desk, "It's fine Tehama, and I'll make sure she makes it to 18 in one piece, we don't want the birthday girl to show up in a wheel chair, I'm sure her boyfriend would flip."

I see Karen churn her face in annoyance, "Fillmore that's not what I meant, but whatever you do is your business, just thought I'd let you know." And with that she turns and leaves the room.

Joseph breaks the silence "Ain't that a little cold Fillmore?"

"Dawg, you got your own problems alright, you ok?"

"Look you already know the situation, I'm fine, heck even Danny knows what's going on, I'll repeat, I'm ok." Joseph stated while looking down at his papers.

 _'I knew that was a lie, I could tell he's been hurting ever since she left him. It was freshman year, Joseph and Karen had been an item since middle school, but then all that changed. She started making new friends, she stopped calling him, heck she didn't even wait for him afterschool anymore. At that point everyone just assumed it was just a bump in their relationship. Then that fateful day, it was the middle of May during our freshman year, she broke up with him. That was the lowest I had ever seen Joseph ever since we first met, he still cared about her, he still loved her, and I knew it hurt him deep down. From the looks of things, Karen is currently dating Derek Mathews, not much I know about the guy other than his family is pretty rich. I always knew Joseph to be a very calm and honest guy, just like in middle school, the guy was still a pretty boy he tied his hair up in a short pony tail, and had a toned muscular build. From what I know about him Joseph never was well off financially, however he always did the right thing. His Dad was a Mechanic, fixed my car a few times, and his Mom was a baker, find no better loaf of bread anywhere in the city. Knowing Joseph for so long he took after his dad a lot, if he wasn't doing homework or at school, he'd be tinkering with his Mustang, apparently he restored it himself, always told me it was his pride and joy. Although all the other Hispanic boys in his area drove around in low-riders, Joseph always told me that the Classic "Stang" was always his favorite'._

I stared at Joseph with a bit more concern, he catches my stare and then smiles down at his desk.

"Fillmore we both got our own things to work out, anyways I'm going hit the showers I got to figure out what to get your partner for her birthday." He then got up sliding some pages in a folder. I end up doing the same as I was just about finish. "Yo Danny, you've been awfully quite. What are you even doing?" I follow Joseph's gaze to the ginger sitting down at his desk across from mine. ' _When did he even sit down?'_

"Oh nothing, just been cleaning out my camera, you and Fillmore seemed to be in a personal conversation, I didn't want to jump in."

I couldn't help but smirk at the response, "Danny… You, Anza and I have known each other for almost 5 years now, we go back, and that means something."

"I guess you're right, sorry" Danny said with a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Danny, what's with all those files on your desk?" I Joseph asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well Tehama and I have been working on a number of recent cases, for some reason there has been a rise in thefts in the school recently. Only problem is, we can't seem to figure out a connection other than just petty. None of the key suspects are linked directly to each other, however the only thing we have is that all the suspects have had some sort of financial issue... I'm almost certain there's a bigger picture to it all." Danny answered while scratching his chin.

"Man… sounds like you're on to something. Tell you what, if I hear or get anything, it's yours." I then see Danny smile and nod at me, I then grab Anza's file and put it with mine then head for the file cabinet. At that moment I could hear the HQ door open. ' _Sounds like someone else is back.'_ I don't bother to look as I try and locate the Salazar case file in the drawer. I then hear Joseph call out to me from behind.

"Yo Fillmore, I'm going to go ahead and hit the showers, Danny and I have some important stuff to talk about."

"Wait? What? We do? *ouch* oh right of course we do, later Fillmore" I heard Danny answer, ' _what were those two up to…'_ I paid it no mind. I found the case file and slipped the reports neatly in, as I push the cabinet closed I swing around to bid my fellow officers farewell when I was greeted instead by a big pair of green eyes which belonged to one of the top ranking senior female officers.

 _'Guess that answers my question…'_

I then get a towel and shirt thrown at me, there was a nice strawberry smell as the fabric rolled down my face.

I look at the female officer.

 _'The hair, the face, and the smell I knew all too well, Ingrid Third. Probably my best friend and partner, I've probably known her for almost 5 years now, she's the genius on the force, heck the genius of the school. She moved into town during middle school, and so far with her grades has roused the attention of many. She has photographic memory, probably one the reasons she does so well. Although recently it hasn't been just her grades that have been attracting attention. Over the few years, she's become very pretty, can't say I blame any guy for staring as she walks down the hall. Still sporting black I tend to see her with cargo pants with her signature combat boots, usually in a t-shirt or tank top. She's let her hair grow out, usually keeping it in a French braid. At about 5'6" she had an athletic slender build, her face slightly long, pale skin and big green eyes that you could probably stare at for days upon days….'_

"Hey"

I snapped out of my thoughts turn daydream. "Hey Ingrid."

"Figured you could use that after all that running" she points at the towel and shirt, I smirk as I recall what Danny had said earlier. I motion her to turn around, which she shifts slightly, then I pull off the sweat covered shirt and throw the dry one on.

"Ok" I signal her, as she then faces me again. I notice a blush appear around her cheeks. ' _That's cute, was she taking secret glances?'_ "Wouldn't it be bad if your boyfriend found out that there was a half-naked guy changing in front of you?" Her face started to turn a light shade of red from my teasing.

"First of all Fillmore, we are just casually dating, and second of all I'm pretty sure I've seen my best friend shirtless before." She then gave me a hard punch to the arm. I flinched from the pain, back in the day I used to fake the pain just to tease her however since Third joined the school judo team, I just can't pretend anymore.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for teasing me, and this…" she then grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. "Is for going in on your own…" I saw third slowly get down to my level, sitting down on the ground while I lay there, still amazed that I was just thrown to the ground. I then feel her hands pull up my head to let it rest on her lap as I looked at her staring back with those deep green eyes. She smelled like spring and strawberries, I'm pretty sure I could fall asleep like this. She then broke the silence, "Fillmore, you could have gotten really hurt… we're partners, don't you trust me anymore?" I could hear her voice crack slightly, ' _she was hurting inside'_ I could always tell when something was bothering her, she could never really hide it away in those eyes of hers. After what felt like 10 minutes of silence, I give a heavy sigh.

"Ingrid, of course I trust you." I unwillingly get up from the ground, while she stayed sitting. "You're very important to the… team. We can't have you getting hurt, I was tipped that the Salazar was packing heat, so I made a choice. I didn't want you getting hurt, I… the force would be devastated if something were to happen to you." I leaned against my desk, unable to look her in the eyes as I fumbled through my words. ' _Why can't I just tell her?'_

"Fillmore… I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I hear her get off the ground and slowly walk towards me, the sound of her combat boots as they slowly inch closer and closer. Time felt like it suddenly slowed down, my senses zeroed in on two things, the thumping from her boots hitting the tile floor, and the thump coming from my chest. She then stopped right in front me, "Cornelius…" she said in a soft voice, I look up and see her standing so close in front of me, with a look of pain. _'My name…'_ No one other than my parents or her addressed me by my first name. "Did you stop to think how I would feel if you got hurt…?" she started to shift closer to me, I could feel the warmth radiating from her body. "Why can't you see how important you are to me?" Her strawberry scent filled my nose, as I was put into a brief high before snapping out of my moment.

"Ingrid I'm sorry, but you've actually got a lot going for you here, not only on the force, but in school too. I'm expendable, you're not." I try my best to give off a strong front. "Look at it this way, we're both ex-delinquents, we both have a record, but the difference is that you're a genius. My past will always be a hurdle for me." I look away praying that my front would hold out, ' _If only she knew, but she can't know, she must not, I don't deserve a girl like you Ingrid… not after what I've done...What I am._ '

I feel her hands slip into mine, she was trembling. I look at her again, although her expression had signs of fear and anxiety, she still remained focused on me. "All that stuff doesn't matter… what matters to me is…"

"Third." I interrupt her _, 'you have no idea what kind of man I am deep down, and I pray you never will.'_ I slowly pull my hands out of hers, those soft slender finger tips… if it were up to me I could hold onto them forever and never let go. "Look… its ok, at the end of the day Salazar was taken down and no one got hurt." I try to change the subject while slowly creating some distance. ' _I can't think straight with you so close… I need to get out of here…'_ I pull out my drawer and rummage through the contents to find my car keys. "Hey, I'll give you a ride home."

Ingrid gave off a sigh, then gave me a look like she just snapped back to reality from our little emotional adventure. She knew I wanted to change the subject and I actually do respect that. "It's ok Fillmore, I have my sister's jeep, plus I'm giving Thomas a ride home, are you coming over for dinner tonight? Dad is making his special roast, he's been asking about you, he says you don't come around the house as much anymore."

I smile as I think about the roast, "I can't Ingrid, not tonight. I have to help my uncle out with some stuff as usual, bring me some tomorrow though?"

"Sure" she reply with smile.

*knock knock*

We both look towards the door, it was Thomas. He smiled as he stepped through the door, "Hey you two am I interrupting?"

I smiled back, "Nah, you're just on time, we were just about to leave." I stayed at my desk as I watched Ingrid walk up to him and give him a hug.

 _'Thomas Letterman, has always been a quiet kid, until the day he asked Ingrid out on a date. A very talented artist with a look that matched his persona. Blonde short hair with thick framed glasses, he had a very innocent look about him. It was one of his defining features, I remember doing a background check on the dude, he was clean and he treats Ingrid well, what more could I ask for.'_

"Hey you two should go on ahead, I have a few files to look over." I mentioned as I turned my computer screen on.

They both nodded and waved then proceeded to the door, I watched as both of them made their exit. Suddenly Ingrid popped her head back through the door, "Hey for the record I read your file Fillmore, you're not a nobody, you became someone, the only one holding yourself back is you." With that she left.

I stare at the door with an eyebrow raised. "If only you knew."


End file.
